Restart
by LottyCharl
Summary: When Gabby and Antonios lives are ripped apart, all they have left is eachother. De aged fic. Trigger warnings.


**_I know I have a lot of open stories at the minute but this has been in my head for a while so I thought I would put out the first chapter and see how you guys liked it._**

 ** _This story is going to focus mostly on Gabby and Antonio with cameos from everyone else. Don't ask me why all my stories at the minute are about the foster care system, they just are. Also this story will have some triggers in it which is why it has a higher rating._**

"Come on Tonio, let's go!" Said Juan Dawson as he called up the stairs to his oldest child, as the youngest got into the car with her mother. Antonio Dawson ran down the stairs of the family home, tucking his phone into his jeans. Gabriella was sat with her head rested against the window when they got in. "Ready?" Gabby just silently nodded, Antonio grunted from behind his phone and his wife nodded.

They were only a few minutes away from their final destination when Juan began to cross a crossroad, Gabbys eyes had yet to leave the window, Antonio's were glued to his phone. Neither parent saw the drunk driver until it was too late. The car rolled onto its side, and the momentum carried it over to a telegraph pole. "Mom! Dad! Gabby!" 16 year old Antonio called around the pitch black tomb. He reached out to his right to try and find Gabby, he found her, but she wasn't moving.

"Help!" He shouted as loud as he can when he heard voices approaching.

"Wyatt! Check that car!" Someone else shouted.

"Hey, what's your name?" Wyatt said as he began to climb through the back windscreen.

"Antonio." He replied. "Is Gabby alright?" He asked nervously. He could probably cope with losing his parents, maybe, but not Gabby.

"I need 2 c-collars, 2 backboards now!" He shouted over his shoulder. "She's alive." He said checking her pulse. Once the C-collars arrived he placed them round the siblings necks and slid Gabby onto a back board and out the vehicle, then he did the same to a protesting Antonio.

"No, I'm fine! Gabby needs me!" He protested as he tried to stand up and get over to his sister.

"You can find her at the hospital." Someone said as he was put into the back of an ambulance.

"What have we got?"

"13 year old female, parents DOA, suspected brain injury." Gabby was taken to a room at the side. A few moments later Antonio was brought in and pushed into a separate room.

"I'm fine honestly, just let me see my sister!" Antonio protested.

"Okay just don't leave the hospital." The doctor said after checking him over. Antonio ran out of the glass room and began to search for his sisters.

"Gabby?" He said when he thought he had found the right room.

"Sorry you can't come in here." A doctor said, with her back to Antonio.

"She's my sister." He said taking a seat next to the door. "Is she alright?"

"She should wake up in 10 minutes or so, I want to keep her overnight for observation. But then she's free to go." The woman said writing on a clipboard and turning to face him before leaving. Antonio moved his chair closer to her and held her hand in his.

"Come on Gabby, don't leave me." He whispered.

"Tonio." A groggy voice said. "Tonio." It repeated slightly clearer. Slowly the 8th graders Brown eyes opened.

"Hey sis." He replied running a hand through her hair.

"Where's mom and dad?" Antonio froze as tears crept into his eyes. "No, they can't be." She stated. "Their dead?" She whispered. Antonio nodded as both allowed the tears to cascade down their faces. "What happens to us?"

"I don't know." He replied with a shrug. They sat in a comfortable silence as the tears continued to run down their faces. "Come on, it'll all be fine." Antonio said a few minutes later, using one finger to wipe the tears from her face.

"Will it?" Gabby Replied with a small voice.

"Antonio and Gabriella?" A woman appeared around the door.

"Yes." Antonio said moving infront of Gabby.

"I'm so sorry about your parents."

"Sorry, why are you here?" Antonio said bluntly.

"I'm from CPS."

"I'm not leaving here without Gabby." Antonio cut the blonde off.

"I know how you feel, my two boys would be the same." She tried to level with the teen.

"I'm still not going anywhere."

Somehow Antonio Dawson won that argument and Anne Halstead went home to her sons leaving the siblings alone.

"Hey," a young doctor entered the room. "I just want to run a few simple tests with your sister." He spoke to Antonio who nodded.

"Do I have to move?"

"No, just don't help her." Antonio nodded and the doctor stood on the opposite side of the bed. "Alright, Gabby I'm Dr Brett." The male doctor held his pen up. "I just want you to follow the pen." He moved it around infront of her and watched her eyes. "What's your full name?"

"Gabriella May Dawson."

"What day is it." The room was silent for a minute.

"..Friday?"

"Can you remember what happened?"

"Hmm..."

"Don't worry if you can't." Antonio squeezed her hand. Gabby shook her head whilst another wave of tears pricked her eyes.

"Hey it's alright." Said Antonio, placing a kiss on her head.

"Last question, can you remember what my name is?" Gabbys eyes darted around as she tried to recall the name.

"Dr... Brett." The hesitation was evident in her voice.

"One more thing, Antonio, let me just make sure your alright." Antonio opened his mouth to protest. "We won't go anywhere." Antonio nodded.

"Alright then."

"Any pain? Anywhere hurt?"

"Nope."

"Okay, your all good, just take it easy for a few days." He spoke minutes later. "Can I get the nurse to bring you anything?"

"I'm alright."

"Me too."

"I'll get the nurse to bring something just in case you get hungry." Antonio nodded as the man left the room.

 ** _I haven't completely decided where I want this story to go. I am planning some trouble (school fires, stray bullets...) as well as my usual #Brettonio/Linstead. (Maybe Dawsey maybe Mills/Dawson). Please leave a review/follow as you go so I know to continue._**

 ** _I feel like this could get confusing so let me clarify some stuff (feel free to skip it):_**

 ** _The social worker in this chapter was Jay/Will Halsteads mom, and the doctor was Sylvie Brett's dad._**

 ** _It is a deaged fic so the ages are a bit random, most characters will be 13-14 apart from Brett (15), Antonio (16), and then Boden, Herrmann, Mouch, Voight, Platt and Olinsky are in their 20s/30s._**


End file.
